


Develop

by Rivulet027



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Universe
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Developing Relationship, Foot Massage, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Lisa and Vanessa decide to seduce TJ, which somehow involves helping to set up the medical bay.
Relationships: Vanessa James/Lisa Park, Vanessa James/Tamara "TJ" Johansen/Lisa Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	Develop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).



Lisa Park doesn’t do well with inactivity. She knows herself well enough to say that she doesn’t handle inactivity well. Destiny is in need of maintenance. Their reduced team is in need of supplies. There’s only so many hours during the day, and yet it’s still not enough. There’s a peripheral itch under her skin. She needs to keep her mind occupied. She’s already anxious enough with the life-or-death situation she’s stuck in.

She starts running with Vanessa. It’s difficult keeping up. She’s relatively sure Vanessa is slowing down for her, but the exhaustion after lets her sleep.

Then Vanessa says, “I know I’m running extra so I don’t think about the sex I’m not getting, but who’s not giving you sex?”

Lisa laughs. Then shakes her head. “I wasn’t dating in the program, but I didn’t have anyone else outside the program.”

No need to bring up her never going to go anywhere long-standing crush on T.J.

Vanessa sighs then kisses her. Sex is a pleasant distraction from their current situation. It also quickly becomes apparent that Vanessa and T.J. are best friends and that Vanessa has a bit of a crush too. 

Lisa pushes her back onto her bed and brushes the hair off Vanessa's forehead. “Is this a fantasy or a plan?”

Vanessa stills, considers. “She is bi.”

Lisa raises her eyebrows. She didn’t know that, but then she didn’t think she had a chance with Vanessa either. 

Vanessa shifts up and kisses her. “She’s like me. She thought she was building a relationship with someone and it wasn’t.”

Lisa brushes her thumb over Vanessa’s lips. “Is that someone here? These are the circumstances to try and work something out.”

“Or try for someone completely new,” Vanessa grumbles, then she shakes her head and rolls them over, pressing Lisa into the bed and distracts them both with slow deep kisses.

The discussion continues when they meet for lunch. What does T.J. need? Lisa can help her set up the medical bay and Vanessa is already there for her as a friend, but how can they shift things? Lisa pokes at her food. “It’s like Greer.”

“I’m not following.”

“She needs supplies we don’t have,” Lis elaborates.

Vanessa frowns. “So maybe she needs help inventorying what she has and then figuring out what she needs.”

“Some of what she has is this ancient tech that’s just been degrading,” Lisa complains. “We’re figuring out how to fix it, but it would be good to know what she has.”

At this point it’s not just about seducing T.J. though: having a working medical bay will benefit the entire ship. Having more than one person who can act as medical personal will benefit the whole ship. Everyone at least has CPR training. Getting a list together of everyone who has basic first aide shouldn’t be difficult either. Using the communication stones might be a way to get additional training. They’d have to come up with a plan and formal proposal, but in their situation one person can’t take on the burden of being the sole provider for their medical care or their psychological care.

They take their plan to T.J. and she starts take notes. Then she brings up a form that she’s been working on with a similar plan so she can see how their ideas would mesh. Lisa starts poking around the medical bay. She can’t sit still and think. Vanessa perches on T.J.’s desk so she can lean in and see what T.J.is working on and offer suggestions. They’re a compelling sight. Lisa stills as she realizes she doesn’t just want sex with these women. She’s not sure she can have a relationship and if she does she’s not sure how long it will last, but at the very least she wants friendship and sex with them. If they develop their way into a loving relationship, she’d take that too. She finishes fixing the biobed she’s working on as she reminds herself that both T.J. and Vanessa are still dealing with the disappointment of relationships that didn’t last. She won’t begrudge them time to mourn. She can give them space if they need it.

“Did you just fix that?” T.J. asks as she stands slowly.

“Keeping busy helps me think,” Lisa says.

“Rush keeps saying he’ll send Becker or Brody to help me fix everything.” T.J. says slowly.

Vanessa laughs. “We could probably get things cleared and set up ourselves.”

T.J. agrees before she asks, “Do you think we might be able to build some of the things we don’t have?”

“Depends on what spare parts we have,” Lisa points out, before she smiles. “Of course giving a bunch of scientists a puzzle is a sure way to get things done.”

“True,” Vanessa agrees.

Their lunch time is almost over so they figure out when they can all meet back up to help organize the medical bay into something a bit more neat and orderly.

They spend hours organizing and cataloging and dreaming.

Then they collapse in T.J.’s room since she has the bigger bed. T.J. rests her head on Vanessa’s stomach as Vanessa runs fingers through her hair. Lisa settles near the bottom of the bed so she can pull T.J.’s feet into her lap and rub them. T.J. sighs. “Now I know you’re spoiling me.”

“You deserve to be spoiled,” Vanessa says.

T.J. hums. “That’s a good line.”

“Not a line,” Vanessa tells her.

Their eyes meet. T.J.’s lips part. She swallows, then wets her lips. “I thought we were just friends.”

Vanessa’s smile is slow. “Circumstances change and Lisa has great ideas.”

T.J.’s gaze shifts to her.

“Great seduction plans,” Vanessa elaborates.

Lisa laughs, fingers still kneading the soles of T.J.’s feet. “I think the seduction plan turned more practical when we started worrying about everyone’s medical needs.”

“It was a great plan,” T.J. says.

“Oh?” Vanessa teases. “Did it work?”

“It’s definitely working,” T.J. answers.

Vanessa leans down. T.J. taps her chin. Vanessa pauses, raising an eyebrow.

“One clarification and then I want kisses,” T.J. tells her.

“Clarification?” Lisa asks.

“Is this just sex or are we dating in what has to be the weirdest dating situation ever?” T.J. continues.

Vanessa wets her lips, then looks between T.J. and Lisa. She shakes her head. “I think with the close quarters it’d might be difficult for feelings to not be involved.”

T.J. touches Vanessa’s chin. “We’re already friends and this is a high stress situation.”

“Exactly.”

Then they both look at her.

“I would really like some sex,” Lisa says truthfully. “I think I’ll develop feelings, they just tend to come after the sex for me.”

Vanessa smirks. Lisa rolls her eyes. T.J. laughs. “You two are already having sex!”

“Want to find out how good it is?” Vanessa teases as she wiggles her eyebrows.

“Line,” T.J. calls before she reaches up to cup Vanessa’s chin. “Good line.”

Lisa feels her breath catch as T.J. guides Vanessa down and their lips meet. Watching them kiss is breathtaking. Then T.J.’s hand reaches for her, even as she and Vanessa continue to kiss. Lisa works one more knot out of T.J.’s foot and then takes T.J’s hand and lets herself be guided closer to the two women she’s been wanting.


End file.
